


25 Days of Christmas - Rankin/Bass one-shots, drabbles, and other things

by Gamergirl_exe87



Category: Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials
Genre: Gen, tags will be added as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_exe87/pseuds/Gamergirl_exe87
Summary: I write everyday until Christmas about the Rankin/Bass Christmas Special characters.-Characters like Mother Nature, Snow Miser, ect. will be explained later with how me and my friends view the mythology.-Jingle and Jangle (which I will write about later) are husbands.  They have the same last name and never refer to each other as brothers, so they are husbands.  Sorry, I don't make the rules.





	1. Day 1 - Missing Something (one-shot)

Though his brother only sparing used his abilities to disguise himself for Earthy reasons, the fiery demigod, Heat Miser, used it quite often. Taking a much smaller form, around 5'11, and messy, ginger hair, he found that being among humans could be calming. They all focused on menial things, but such was their fixation on little things that made him feel more at ease. Little ones would save every penny for the toy they wanted, as if it's all that mattered. Teenagers would pine over people they probably wouldn't spend much of their lives with, and are yet so adverse to such concepts to heartbreak. Whole new career paths were created for entertainment. Toys and games and television, though such things not very important. Humans were a bizarre bunch, yet perhaps that's what made them so likeable.  
So today, like most days, he came down in his humanoid form. Listening to children squabble over a teddy bear and a group of girls strolling down the street sharing inside jokes, he thought it funny. What made these moments so important to them? As funny as it was that they take things so seriously, he felt as if he was missing something. Perhaps what he was missing was the thing that made humans so endearing. He would not deny that people more often than not learned to dislike him, if they did not fear him. He assumed he had something, though. There were some people who thought of him quite dearly and for them he was thankful.  
As he continued down the path, he saw a young boy with his face pressed up against the glass of a shop window. The boy gazed longingly at a toy train set that was going around and around in the display. All it did was go in circles! And yet this boy seemed so desperate, like nothing else in the world mattered. “You want the train, huh boy?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” the boy replied, his eyes still locked on the toy's circling.  
“Why?” Heat Miser asked.  
“Because, it looks fun,” the boy explained, “It's something I can do with my friends.”  
“All it does is go in circles. You know that right?”  
“Yes, mister. But I will play with it everyday, and my friends and I can make stories about where it could be going and why.”  
“You and your friends could be doing something much more productive with your time,” Heat Miser pointed out.  
“Geez, mister. Why are you so cold hearted?” the boy questioned.  
That struck a chord. “I am NOT cold-hearted!” Heat Miser yelled, “Nothing about me is cold!” He stormed off away from the path. The boy, startled, ran off. Heat Miser sighed. Maybe he could be a little hot-headed (which is how he liked to say it). He was still confused by these humans’ preoccupation with such frivolous things, but perhaps he might be able to understand someday, if he could become more warm hearted.


	2. Day 2 - Crush (one-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: fluff  
> Jingle and Jangle first meet (sorta).

Jangle had always been a gentle soul. Sure, he could be clumsy, but he alway meant well. Jingle had often seen the timid elf from across the room, delicately crafting whichever toy he was assigned. He always put so much heart into whatever he made. Each teddy bear had such care in every stitch. Every toy boat made so lovingly you would have thought it were for himself to care for forever.  
Jingle had always been outgoing. He was sensible, and always looked at the toy-making business in a calculated fashion. He would see how he could create the best toy, and then create it as if it were an experiment. And yet, the calculated ones seemed sloppy compared to the toys Jangle made; at least Jingle thought so. Even when Jangle made a mistake, it seemed so natural that one could hardly tell.  
Jingle had found himself staring at Jangle today. He had done this often, trying to figure out how the toys were so well made. He also had to admit that the blond elf was pretty cute. Suddenly, Jangle glanced up from his work. He gave a small wave at Jingle. Jingle waved back, and quickly looked back down to continue his work. He felt his cheeks warming up. It wasn't usual of Jingle to act shy, but something about Jangle made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach.  
Finally, the bell rang out, indicating that the work day was over. Jingle and Jangle filed out with the rest of the elves. As they exited the workshop, and the other elves began to disperse, Jingle noticed that Jangle was going wherever he was going alone. How odd, Jingle thought. He watched as the clumsy elf tripped over his own feet. Jingle gasped in surprise, and ran over to where he had fallen. “Are you okay?” he asked, reaching out a hand to help Jangle back up.  
“Yeah,” Jangle giggled, propping himself up a bit as he did so. Jingle thought it was adorable. Jangle took Jingle's hand to pull himself up. Upon contact, Jingle stiffened, his face becoming warm. For some reason, Jingle was instantly joyous because Jangle was holding his hand! “Thanks,” Jangle said, waving goodbye and continuing to wherever he was going.  
This left Jingle trying to process everything. It was so strange to him. He always got butterflies when the green-eyed elf looked at him. Jangle made him feel shy, something he had never truly felt before. And he got happy when he helped him. And he felt warm and fuzzy when he thought about him. And he loved the way that Jangle giggled and put together toys so caringly. And he was always so- Jingle suddenly came to the realization. He had a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. I like writing about what happens to characters before and after we see them, and I like to think that these two have a lot of missed potential. They should have appeared in more movies.


	3. Day 3 - Deities (headcanons and speculation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My explanation of the deities seen throughout the works of Rankin and Bass. My friends also provided some insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the explanation I mentioned in the tags.

Okay, here's my friends and I's interpretation of the deities seen throughout the series

Mother Nature  
Mother Nature is seen as Gaia in this world. She made the world, so she also has the power to do so. She has command over all things, and is a straight up god. Being the god that she is, and staying true to most other mythos, we can assume all her children are gods or demigods, and mostly likely are not truly related fully, having the same mom and different dads. Therefore, most of her children differ, the only exception being the tides (seen in A Miser Brother Christmas), who are twins.  
As for her characterization, she is generally kind to the heroes in the movies she is seen in. The way I see it, she is meant to be an unpredictable force. Just like real life weather, even though we have ways to make predictions now, nothing can truly be certain until it happens. She obviously has control over everything on Earth, so all weather comes back to her, even that which her children command. Therefore, when they talk about her as an easily angered and harsh individual, they mean that when she is angry, she can cause devastation, e.i. natural disasters.

Father Time  
He is the other great god of this world. He has many incarnations that can coexist, which is directly stated in Rudolph's Shiny New Year. My interpretation of his character is that, while Mother Nature has domain after the corporeal world, Father Time has domain over the incorporeal world, with control over things such as space, time, life, and death. He is a far more sympathetic being than Mother Nature is in terms of who lives and dies, because his command over death is what is scheduled rather than spontaneous.  
Unrelatedly, me and my friends came to the agreement that one of his incarates he may be Heat Miser's dad, but that is purely speculation based off of small things that are not entirely relevant, but I don't know, maybe it will come up later.

Heat Miser  
Heat Miser, by my interpretation, is a demigod with command of heat (My definition of demigod here should be taken loosely as more of a “lesser god” than anything else). This means he not only has command over fire and can melt things with his touch, as shown in the movies, but also can manipulate temperature around him. My prediction, hypothesizing from his song, is that he can only manipulate temperature into 60 degrees Fahrenheit (around 15 degrees Celsius to normal people) or more. The limit for how high the temperature can rise is unknown vto me. By default, he can disguise himself as human if need be. This is a given for all the demigods, and will not be restated in further entries.

Snow Miser  
Like Heat Miser, Snow Miser is also a demigod. He has similar abilities to Heat Miser in terms of practice. He can manipulate ice and snow, as well as temperatures. Building off of the same hypothesis I used for Heat Miser, he probably can manipulate starting at the temperature of 40 degrees Fahrenheit (4 degrees Celsius) or less. Like Heat Miser, it is unknown exactly how low he can go, but I can theorize it may be around 0 Kelvin (aka absolute 0).  
It is possible his father his Father Winter from the Jack Frost movie.

Do i think the Miser Brothers are Twins or Step Brothers  
Well, there are many different possibilities for this. One theory I heard on Tumblr is that they are simply both, which is my personal headcanon, in which they were born at the same time, but conceived at different times, which is apparently possible under the right circumstances. This makes them fraternal twins and step brothers. It is a rare occurrence, but hey, these are gods we are talking about.  
Another explanation is that they are truly step brothers, and the information given in A Miser Brother Christmas has a continuity error. Given the personality of each, and comparing them to research done on real life siblings and the personalities of each, I concluded that Heat Miser is probably older, while Snow Miser is younger. Please note that this is all purely speculation, and as long as nothing is confirmed by the creators, nothing in here is canon.  
The last theory is that they are truly twins, but refuse to say it outright. Due to their intense hate for each other, they have decided to know longer call each other twins. They therefore decided to refer to each other as merely step brothers in an attempt to estrange the other from themself.

Father Winter  
The god of Winter, most likely. He has a general control over Winter, but has his sprites do most of the work while he oversees it. My guess is that there are other unmentioned gods and goddesses ruling over the other seasons as well. I doubt they will ever be mentioned in this series, but I am gonna say that the others are Mother Spring, Mother Summer, and Father Autumn.  
He works in collaboration with Snow Miser, and could quite possibly be his dad. Who knows.

Jack Frost, Snip, and the other Winter Sprites  
Jack Frost is discussed openly in his movie about what he is. If you haven't seen it, or simply need a refresher, here's the condensed version. Jack is a winter spirit that visits Earth to cause a bit of more local chill. He can make snow storms appear in very limited area, and basically exists to have the cold weather be able to have a direct interaction with humans. He is invisible to the human eye.  
Snip is the sprite in charge of creating snowflakes. He makes them with magic scissors and paper. Sometimes, he makes a special snowflake that can cause the town it falls in to have a white Christmas. His snowflakes are then launched by the Snow Spirits, so that they land in the proper place.  
Snow Miser most likely works in conjunction to them, although he is more freelancing and spontaneous. He is probable above the spirits, Snip, and Jack, but below Father Winter.

North Wind  
Pardon my language, but this guy is too much of a prick for me actually do research on, besides the given (wind powers, human form). I hate this guy.  
~~~~~~  
I hope you enjoyed these headcanons and theories courtesy of my friends and me


	4. Day 4 - Different (one-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolf visits another reindeer who doesn't fit in.

It sure was a sorry sight, the small bundle of fur. The newborn reindeer was only a few weeks old. Its glazed eyes gazed at the voices it heard unseeingly. “Leopold,” called a sweet voice, which he identified as his mother's, “There's someone here to visit you!” He heard his mother’s hooves echoing in the cave, coming closer as he goes. There was another echo, hooves he did not recognize. They stopped, and he instinctively looked up to where his mom was surely standing, although he could not see her.  
“Is this him?” Asked a voice he did not recognize.  
“Yes,” he heard his mother say, “This is my little leo.” He felt his mother nuzzle him, and he leaned to her.  
“Leo, do you know who I am?” the unidentifiable voice asked.  
“N-No,” Leo answered the voice quietly.  
“My name is Rudolf. Some of the reindeer consider me a hero,” the voice answered, “But I also did not use to fit in. My nose, it glows bright red. It used to scare people. They didn't want me to play with them because I was different.”  
“That's mean,” Leo commented sadly, “I'm different too. Will they… Make fun of me?”  
“Things are not going to easy for you,” Rudolf admitted, “I hope that people have grown since then. But there will always be people who are mean to people who are disabled or have birth defects. When you get down because of your eyes, remember that you are you for a reason. I was born with a glowing nose because I needed to help Santa with it when I grew older. Someday, you'll know why you are blind. Then, you will be Leo the hero!”  
Leo beamed up at Rudolf. No one had talked to him about this before- then again, he hadn't really ever left his cave. He was determined to be a hero now. “Thanks, Rudolf!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's one day late, I had this ready, but they my parents took my phone, so you'll get it today.


	5. Day 5 - Snow Days (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow Miser loves messing with the school year during Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what quite qualifies as a drabble officially, but it's only one paragraph so it probably counts.

Snow Miser loved every smile of joy that he saw when the children got a snow good enough to stop schooling. He made sure it occured at least five times a year, no matter where it happens. Even those who proclaimed their hatred for winter would grin when they got a day off. He always did it without thanks or much reason. He just liked the joy that it brought. Besides, his brother always got the credit for school days skipped because he controls Summer. Why shouldn't he have a bit of praise for days off too? He also had the added bonus of the chaos it could cause for unprepared parents. He always had an enjoyment for mischief making. So why not cut the kids some slack and ruin a school day or two? He could see no downside.


	6. Day 6 - Skating (one-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost reminseces being human, and how, even as a sprite, something cannot be forgotten, even when things you thought were impossible to forget have been forgotten.

Jack watched as the girl wobbled on the freshly frozen lake. He wanted to make sure the ice stayed thick enough for skating. More importantly, to him at least, he liked that the girl's ineptitude at ice skating gave him a nostalgic feeling of the time he was human. She trembled, and slid slowly. Then she wavered awkwardly, and one foot kicked up strangely, and she shot off quickly. She slammed her foot down to try and gain some footing, and only managed to boost her speed and lean forward. She lurched back to try and gain her balance. Her feet flew up, and she landed on her back.  
Jack laughed. He'd been there. Struggling to walk across ice without the ability to stick to it effortlessly. Without being able to float or hover or fly as he pleased. Just Jack being human and having human things. God, how he missed it! He missed visibility. He missed the heartbeat, the warmth he had, the people. The people… He still felt an ache when he thought of his friends. He always would; he knew it.  
Here, watch the human trip and get up with such fierce determination, and then get her feet tangled wrong and do it again, he felt a strange reconnection. This was no rare occurrence. Often if he observed a human that was alone, he found he felt human again. He was told he was made for human interaction, one of a kind. Perhaps, after being human, and being around them for so long, the heartbeat long gone lingered as a ghost. Perhaps this feeling was some form of love. He couldn't remember quite what it felt like the first time, it was so long ago. Maybe this was it once again? He hoped it so.  
The girl stumbled again. Jack sighed, and flew over to her, grabbing her arms and balancing her before she could topple down again. “Silly human,” he giggled, though she would not hear. Hovering protectively over her, he continued to correct her movements when she messed up. Eventually, he found she was learning, and after she caught herself before he did, he knew she was fine on her own. She was immensely more graceful now, though she still had a lot to learn. She smiled, laughed, and skated all around the frozen lake. It made him feel warm. It felt so human. The strange feeling he remembered. The warmth. Not from him, though; never from him. Not this time. He was content with it, and he supposed that's what mattered. It occurred to him that maybe, even when he had been human, that perhaps the warmth was never him or his heartbeat. Maybe it came from those around him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one, which surprised me because I almost didn't write today because I couldn't think of what to write about. And then this just kinda came to mind. Weird.


	7. Day 7 - Abomination (One-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowmen, ineptitude, and magic don't mix.

Ronnie trudged along the path miserably. Stepping on a patch of ice, he slipped, and landed in a puddle of sludge and water. He pushed himself up, and brushed off the excess water with a huff. He was having just the most rotten day! First, he was late for school because his mom took too long getting ready. Then, he failed a quiz in English. When he went to gym, he couldn't get a hang of the activity, and the other kids taunted him. During lunch, some boy took his cookie while he was not looking. When school ended, his mom forgot to come pick him up. And now he's here, covered in gross water, freezing, and angry.  
Finally, he arrived at his house. Changing into some dry clothes, he thought maybe something fun could lift his spirits before doing his homework. Looking out his window, he saw that there was still a decent amount of snow on the ground, although the day had grown warm, and it had started to melt. He decided to go outside and build a snowman. He bundled himself up tight for the endeavor, and away he went.  
He rolled up a giant ball of snow, and then a smaller one to push on top. Then, he used some rocks along the sidewalk to make a mouth. He grabbed some twigs to make the arms, although they looked contorted, but hey, use what ya can. He used an old button to make the nose, but it was a really small shirt button, so it was hard to see. Finally, he poked little holes in the snow with his fingers for eyes. The melty, lopsided snowman was unsettling, but Ronnie was proud of it.  
Suddenly, a gust of wind brought an old silk hat into the yard. It seemed perfect for the occasion, so he put it on his snowman. The hat glowed strangely for a minute, and then the disastrous snowman managed to squeal out, “Happy Birthday!”  
“JESUS CHRIST!” Screamed Ronnie as the monster-Frosty tried to maneuver around. Ronnie ran into the garage and grabbed a baseball bat. He had seen this move in plenty of zombie movies, and this abomination was definitely related to zombies somehow. He wacked it in the side. The head toppled off, and landed on the ground upside down in side the hat, cracked, but still intact.  
“Be my friend, Ronnie!” it’s deathly voice crackled out.  
Ronnie screamed. Then, he raised the baseball bat and brought it down upon the head, beating it repeatedly. “DIE! YOU! ZOMBIE! SNOWMAN! THING! MISTAKE!”  
Ronnie was panting hard after this. “Oh my God, Ronnie finally lost it!” yelled some kid across the street. Ronnie did not process it, though. He just grabbed the hat, holding it at a distance, and threw it in the trash.  
“What the actual Hell just happened?” Ronnie asked the air. He was pretty sure he was ready to start his homework and just forget about it for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me while I was brainstorming in the car, and I thought it was pretty funny sp I wrote it down. The original idea was a lot different though. It began woth, "what if a kid made Frosty the Snowman, but was scared by him rather than amazed?" And it's probably the rational reaction tbh. It was all the more amusing to make Frosty a Zombie Snowman. This might be my favorite one-shot so far.


	8. Day 8 - Green Christmas (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Drabble on Heat Miser's opinions on the seasons.

Green Christmas. Is that really what people preferred to call him, sometimes? Really, he thought of himself as a non-Christmas, but humans just have a way. He must fit in to the holiday spirit. Still, he didn't even like Winter at all. Then again, that part of the song changed seasonally. “I'm Mister Early Spring,” or “I'm Mister Warm Halloween,” (which was rather hard to say and stay in the beat, but he managed), and his personal favorite, “I'm Mister Sunny Summer.” Summer was his season, after all. In the long run, he was weakest during the Winter; it was his step-brother's season of strength. However, the Summer was when he was strongest, and his brother was weakest. That's not to say that he didn't enjoy winter. He absolutely loved to make things warm when his brother was supposed to make it snow. It made Snow Miser seethe with anger, and that made Heat Miser happy. He would always smirk, and simply say, “Have a Green Christmas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble because it's almost midnight and I wanna get something done before it is officially late.


	9. Days 9 - Snowy Spirits (one-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mischievous snow spirit visits a wily ice demigod.

Of course, ice elementals keep in contact with each other. It's just the line of business. However, during the holiday season, it can be difficult to hang out, especially if one's a renegade demigod and the other is some sort of reverse willowisp, roaming Earth as an icy gust. But when you're friends, you find time to drop by and chat.  
Jack would always fly in unexpectedly. He was preoccupied most of the time, so he only could visit when the time was open for him to do so. He never minded his timing, though. He never minded the flashy introductions his friend had, either. Snow Miser's introductions varied from time to time, but very rarely did he see one he hadn't already by this point in time. This time, it was the same old song that he seemed to favor above all the others. Of course, he didn't mind. The tune was catchy, and found himself happily singing along multiple times, and even more often he had caught himself singing it under his breath.  
Once the over-the-top pleasantry was finished, Snow Miser faced him, smiling the same wily smile he had since the two met several centuries ago. Of course, it would be a tad fuzzy, the memory of their first meeting, but when you are both powerful, unaging entities, time has less bearing on you.  
“How lovely to see you, old friend!” Jack said with a grin.   
“Same to you,” Snow Miser replied, “Unannounced as usual. Wouldn't expect anything less.”  
The conversation that followed is that of which is filled with that which only ice elementals would discuss, of weather, it's bearing on Earth, and “Just how much did they say they loved my snow again?” They shared jokes only which they knew, of times long before this age. “Next ice age when?” and “I haven't had this much fun making a snowstorm since the great blizzard of 1476” were among their favorite jokes. Most of the doings of spirits, sprite, and gods warp the minds of humans, but the friendship between these two is something close and pure. Any human would be able to understand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends abruptly, i know. I had time to finish when I began, but them my parents made me do stuff so I had to cut it short.


	10. Where are ten and eleven??? - A/N

Hey y'all. I'm a wee bit sick right now, so that's why ten and eleven are gone. I'll make somethin nice for ya when I g er better, k? Can't promise tomorrow, but I'll do my best!!! 💙


	11. Day 12 - Chaos Colors (drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow Miser reviews summer colors.  
> -  
> I know it's small and lame. I'm still tired and sick.

Snow Miser was perplexed by the strange fauna of warm places. Bees would bop their little heads into flowers, and so would butterflies. All the birds were flying freely. The animals that were usually white as snow in his cold places were now all sorts of colors. Of course his brother would enjoy all these colors. Art in Chaos, he would say, all these messy colors blurred together all at once. He just didn't understand. Everything in art must be organized and coordinated. There must be a carefully coded color scheme. Everything must be organized. Of course, he was still abstract. All elementals were. But his was organized chaos, not all different kinds of things all thrown together. Perhaps, he simply and truly was confused, but nonetheless, it angered him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's the second I had this idea today. :P I will catch up.


End file.
